U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,490 entitled "Molded Case Circuit Breaker Bell Alarm Unit" describes a circuit breaker bell alarm unit that interacts with the circuit breaker operating mechanism to provide remote indication of the ON and OFF conditions of the circuit breaker contacts. The unit is self-contained within an enclosure that is inserted within an accessory recess in the circuit breaker cover. The recess accepts one accessory only so that the operator must decide which of a multiple variety of accessories best suits his requirements.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/248,900 entitled "Modular Accessories for Circuit Breakers" discloses an enclosure that is capable of supporting several different accessory units each of which can be made operational by the operator.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/239,822 entitled "Digital Circuit Interrupter with Multiple Accessory Function" describes a simple selector switch arrangement that electronically provides selection of any one of several accessory functions along with automatic circuit breaker overcurrent protection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,501 entitled "Circuit Breaker and Protective Relay Unit" describes the use of a digital circuit interrupter employing a microprocessor in combination with ROM and RAM memory elements to provide both relaying as well as protection function to an electrical distribution system.
The purpose of the instant invention is to describe a combined bell alarm and lock-out accessory that can be installed within the circuit breaker cover as one of the aforementioned plurality of selectable circuit breaker accessory functions.